Find Princess Kaguya's Treasure
Synopsis Lupin is met by a mysterious woman, Kaguya, who wins a bet with him in a drag race, and tasks him with an unusual request. Jigen and Goemon on seperate occassions were also met by Kaguya and tasked with similar requests. Lupin is asked to retrieve the tears of a yeti, Jigen a mermaid's scale, and Goemon a dragon liver. They also must bring them to her within the next ten days. What could she need them for? Fujiko is intent to find out. Plot In Monaco, Lupin takes a drive through the cliff roads with Fujiko, then get passed by a race car, whose driver challenges Lupin in a race. After getting his pride insulted, Lupin takes the challenge, taking up a bet that he'd get a check for five million libre if he wins, and to do what the other says if he loses. Just as he was passing, he swerves out of the way to avoid an incoming truck, causing him to crash into the guard railings. He becomes surprised when the driver is revealed to be a woman. The woman introduces herself as Kaguya, and immediately follows up on their bet. She gives him a peculiar task: to go to the Himalayas to collect the tears of a yeti efore providing him a small bottle to contain them with. She leaves after telling Lupin to return back at that very spot ten days from now. Fujiko is annoyed at Kaguya's nerve, and gets even further annoyed seeing how deeply infatuated Lupin has become with Kaguya. Later that night at the casino, Jigen had been winning a huge profit at the poker table, then gets met by Kaguya, who challenges him in a single round of poker. She makes a wager to give him a check for five million libre if she loses, but if she wins, Jigen will have to do a hunt for her. Jigen accepts her challenge, feeling confident, but is shocked when he loses. Afterwards, Jigen asks what he must look for. Kaguya tells him that he must get her a mermaid's scale from the depths of the Mediterranean Sea, confusing Jigen. She tells him to return with it at that spot ten days from now. Unknown to both, Fujiko overheard it. That same night, Goemon was sitting on the beach rocks meditating until he heard the screams of a young woman being chased by two men. Goemon jumps in and soundly beats the two, sending them running. The woman turned out to be Kaguya, who begs Goemon for his help. She claims that her mother is being held hostage by the same men who chased her, and the only way to save her is to get a liver taken from a live dragon in Konron China, much to Goemon's shock. A hiding Fujiko overheard it and began to get suspiscious of Kaguya's motives on why she's asking the three men of the group to find such things. At the hotel they were all staying in, Lupin packs up, claiming to go see the grave of his great grandfather, and Goemon leaves claiming to be heading to the mountains to train on fasting. Once they were gone, Jigen also makes his exit. Kaguya then drives back to her home, a castle in the wilderness. Fujiko followed closely behind, discovering that Kaguya is the princess of the Phoenix Kingdom. Inside, Kaguya speaks with an old witch, who was brewing a concoction and warns that the potion wil still need three certain ingredients before ten days, which were the items Kaguya had asked Lupin, Jigen, and Goemon to find for her. Fujiko, hiding in the rafters, became curious as to what they were making, and decides whatever it is, she was going to get it. Later on, Zenigata touches down in Monaco, and was surprised to see Fujiko greet him. She then proceeds to give the whereabouts of Lupin. In the Himalayas, Lupin is lead by a guide up the snowy mountains in search of the yeti. After spending some time nearly freezing, his patience paid off as the guide called about a yeti sighting. Lupin arms himself with a bat and attacks the yeti, causing it to cry tears of pain which he quickly collectss in the bottle given to him. At the middle of the Mediterranean Sea, Jigen dives down and lies in wait before getting attacked by a huge octopus. After nearly escaping, Jigen, to his shock, caught sight of a real mermaid swimming away. He quickly swims after her, grabbing her by the tail. The mermaid struggles and breaks free, but Jigen managed to pull off a scale from her tail. In the remote mountains of China, Goemon encounters an actual dragon. To get the liver while still alive, Goemon jumped straight into the dragon's open mouth and ran down its insides to find the liver. Using Zantetsuken, he slashed off a section of the liver, causing the dragon to keel over. Goemon crawls out of the dragon's mouth with his prize. Back at Monaco, Jigen delivers the mermaid scale to Kaguya. Later at the beach, Goemon delivers the dragon liver to Kaguya before she leaves. Moments later, Jigen drives by and was surprised to see Goemon around, expecting him to be at the mountains. they drive together to figure out what was going on, until they were taken by surprise by the appearance of Zenigata. He managed to trap them and their car in a truck before carting off to find Lupin. At the cliff road, the mountain guide escorts a frozen solid Lupin to deliver the yeti tears to Kaguya, who was grateful for the drop off before leaving. Soon, the car is accosted by Zenigata, who gleefully tosses the still frozen Lupin into the truck. Soon, the three men easil breaks out of the truck and hide out in the forest where Jigen and Goemon thaw Lupin out by roasting him on a spittle over the fire. They all learn that they have all been approached by Kaguya and go to where she resides to find out what's going on. At Phoenix Castle, Kaguya and her witch servant managed to concoct the potion with the three retrieved ingredients. To Kaguya's shock, the witch then revealed herself to be Fujiko in disguise and makes off with the potion. Kaguya quickly calls out that it's not what Fujiko is thinking, but she was long gone, and she found the real witch tied and gagged. She is also confronted by Lupin, Jigen, and Goemon, who demand what is going on and why she had them go on a scavenger hunt for her. Kaguya reveals the truth that the items she asked for them to find were actually ingredients needed to create a waking potion that would awaken a prince she is caring for. The prince had been stricken with a rare illness with no known cure that caused him to be in a deep sleep for the past ten years, and was warned that if he is not awakened in the next ten days, the effect will be permanent. Lupin asks where the potion is, and Kaguya told to their surprise that Fujiko took it. At the cliffs, Fujiko observes her prize, wondering what the potion will do. She takes a sip before Lupin found and called out to her. He asked her if she even had any idea what the potion does before she took it, and she replied it was probably a rejuvenation formula that would retain her youth, causing Lupin to facepalm at her conclusion. He flatly tells her wht the potion actually is, much to Fujiko's shock. Back at the castle, Kaguya gives the prince the potion, and after a few moments, the prince awakened, much to her joy. Lupin and crew leave in disappointment that they got nothing after everything they went through. Goemon was prepared to give out his retribution to Fujiko for tipping off Zenigata to their whereabouts, causing her to panic. Suddenly, Fujiko began to spasm and act hyper, much to the mens' confusion. Jigen deduced that it must be a side effect of the potion since she had drank some of it earlier. The potion was meant to wake someone from a deep sleep, but to a normal person, it acted as a high concentration of caffeine. The next three days, Fujiko began to annoy Lupin, Jigen, and Goemon due to her inability to sleep. Lupin tiredly tells her to go to bed since it was way late in the night and she whines that she's not sleepy at all. Even Zenigata was trying to avoid her as dealing with her was too tiring. Unfortunately, he gets caught and is forced to play several rounds of rock paper scissors with Fujiko until the effect passes. Notes *The premesis of the plot is loosely based on "Sleeping Beauty" and the "Tale of the Bamboo Cutter". In the Spanish dub since the Japanese story was not well known, it made a stronger link to Sleeping Beauty by renaming the Princess to Aurora. *Lupin's hotel room number is "No. 007", a reference to James Bond. Category:Episodes